Hourglass
by IACB
Summary: Nakia veut un tatouage. UA.


.

.

 _ **«**_ _ **Power girl,**_

 _ **I really wanna know**_

 _ **Your ways**_ _ **. »**_

The Ways — Kendrick Lamar.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Erik toussa de la fumée puis releva la tête, les yeux un peu rouges. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la pièce toute entière bougea avec lui, à moins que ce ne soit que dans sa tête — ce ne pouvait être que dans sa tête. La silhouette de Nakia perchée princièrement sur son bureau, un carnet écorné entre les mains, était parfaitement réelle et concrète, par contre. Nakia n'était pas un rêve ; elle en avait juste l'aspect.

« Croquis. » répondit Erik avec un temps de retard, la voix rocailleuse.

« Mmh. » répondit sa voisine et elle se mit à feuilleter tranquillement les pages sans même lui en demander la permission.

Elle portait un jean bleu, une blouse en wax et des créoles dorées. Le jean était déchiré, la blouse dénudait ses épaules et son verni or rappelait la teinte de ses boucles d'oreilles. Erik tira une nouvelle latte, la bouche sèche. Aride. Il était absolument affamé et la nourriture que son corps désirait avait la peau ébène.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Nakia tenait cette fois-ci entre ses pouce et index une page volante de croquis. Erik plissa des paupières, forçant son esprit à ne se concentrer que sur ce seul point unique.

« Je vois que dalle. » finit-il par dire. « Approche. »

Nakia haussa un sourcil, risette moqueuse aux lèvres. Si belle mais si peu dupe. Lorsqu'elle sauta du bureau au sol puis du sol à son lit défait, ce fut avec une souplesse fluide.

« Ça. » réitéra-t-elle, une fois installée en semi-tailleurs aux pieds du lit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Erik attrapa le papier, l'examina de plus près puis le lui rendit.

« 'sais pas. Une fleur. Quelque chose du genre. » hasarda-t-il avant de se laisser retomber contre le matelas, son avant-bras rabattu sur ses yeux.

« Quel genre de fleur ? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, la question le fit rire.

« Aucune idée. »

« C'était sur commande d'un client ou bien était-ce une création originale ? »

Erik haussa des épaules, les yeux toujours clos.

« J'en sais rien, Naki. »

« Ce doit être une de tes créations. » décida-t-elle alors pour lui.

Erik fit vaguement bouger sa main en l'air, un _'si tu veux'_ silencieux. Son bras rabaissé, il laissa son poignet s'enfouir sous son t-shirt, le tissu en coton se retroussant peu à peu tandis qu'il grattait paresseusement son torse, puis son nombril, puis ses abdos.

Le fait d'être certain d'avoir hypnotisé le regard de Nakia sans même avoir à le vérifier suffisait à lui apporter sa dose de satisfaction personnelle quotidienne. Peu étranger aux oeillades baladeuses voire explicites, Erik comprenait la fascination mais avec elle, il ne savait pas où situer exactement cette fascination. Peut-être était-ce le réseaux de petits points symétrique qui créait le relief de son épiderme. Peut-être était-ce la courbe de ses muscles ou le béton massif de son ventre, fruits de longues années de basket intensif. Peut-être était-ce autre chose bout d'une minute de silence prolongée, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir un oeil, rien que pour le glorieux spectacle du regard statique de sa voisine. C'était bon d'avoir enfin la main.

Mais c'était sans compter ce talent possédé par Nakia de savoir exactement comment lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Tatoue-moi. » déclara-t-elle, sorti de nulle part, bien que la trajectoire de son regard n'ait pas changé.

« De.. _quoi_ ? » sursauta Erik, soudainement redressé sur ses coudes. « Te tatouer quoi ? Cette fleur ? »

« Oui. »

Erik se redressa d'un cran encore.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. » confirma Nakia en le fixant droit dans les yeux, cette fois-ci. « Tu gardes toujours ton matériel ici, non ? »

« Oui, enfin ça fait… »

« Parfait. » trancha Nakia en frappant dans ses mains, grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Erik resta une poignée de seconde figé, la bouche un poil entrouverte. Vingt années qu'il perfectionnait son attitude blasée et ce petit bout de femme parvenait encore à le prendre au dépourvu à chaque détour.

« Où veux-tu même que je te la tatoue ? » la questionna-t-il, à un seul doigt de la défaite.

« Juste ici. » répondit aussitôt Nakia en relevant sa blouse au niveau de ses côtes, laissant entrevoir un ventre plat et une peau lisse. Erik s'humecta les lèvres. « C'est possible ? »

La question semblait quasiment rhétorique, comme si sa voisine avait déjà décidé que ce serait possible. Et pourtant, Erik pouvait trouver un milliard d'objections rationnelles, la toute première de la liste se nommant « T'Challa ». Mais Nakia lui souriait, sa petite tête penchée, ses jolis yeux grands ouverts.

Et merde.

« Ok. » finit-il par céder, et absolument personne n'en fut surpris.

.

.

« Tu voudrais que les contours du motif soient noirs ou colorés ? »

Le menton de Nakia vint loger contre son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? » lui demanda-t-elle, son souffle tout proche de son oreille.

Erik s'humecta les lèvres à nouveau. Elles devenaient gercées, à force.

« Vois par toi-même. » opta-t-il et il poussa le bac entier de doses d'encre vers elle avant de se sauver in-extremis en direction de son bureau.

Peine perdue. A peine rechercha-t-il un semblant de quiétude mentale pour rouler son troisième joint de l'après-midi que Nakia lui demandait, une fiole du bac suspendue en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme couleur, exactement ? »

Et il soupirait mais finissait par répondre :

« Vert dragon. »

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Cherry bomb. »

« Et celle-ci ? »

« Chocolat noir. »

« Celle-là ? »

« Bleu vibranium. »

Nakia prit une seconde de plus pour l'observer. Elle lut les composantes, contempla de nouveau l'étiquette principale puis secoua lentement la tête. Plantée devant le miroir de la porte d'entrée la seconde suivante, elle releva de nouveau son haut à l'emplacement de sa future décoration corporelle pour y placer la fiole. Et Erik buvait son reflet depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, clope roulée au bec, deux ou trois dreads lui tombant dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que sera aussi bleu sur ma peau ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ce sera même plus vif. » confirma son voisin. « Ça t'ira très bien. »

« Tu penses ? » demanda Nakia.

« J'en suis certain. »

Il observa son habituel sourire renaître avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que ses mains le démangent et qu'il ne parvienne à les occuper qu'en attrapant son briquet pour embraser l'embout de son roulé. Il rejeta sa première taffe et la sentit monter tout doucement au cerveau tandis que devant le miroir, Nakia déclarait :

« Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est parti. »

Et ce fut parti.

Erik déplia cette fameuse table qu'il utilisait, du temps où il était en seconde année de licence, un peu fuckboy sur les bords et que la queue pour obtenir de lui un tatouage s'étirait jusqu'à l'ascenseur du couloir. Nakia s'y percha puis s'y allongea. Erik enfila ses gants et prépara tout son matériel avec minutie, ses anciens réflexes revenant plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait anticipé. Nakia le regarda faire, attentive, patiente. Et lorsque l'aiguille toucha enfin sa peau, elle ferma les yeux.

.

.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non. » répondit Nakia, la mâchoire serrée.

Ses yeux ne dérivant pas leur tâche, Erik esquissa un rictus.

« Menteuse. » murmura-t-il.

Nakia le punit d'une pichenette au menton et le rictus d'Erik se transforma alors en rire.

« Tiens mon épaule et serre si tu as mal. » l'autorisa-t-il tout en essuyant l'excès d'encre sur sa peau pour s'y remettre la seconde suivante.

« A titre informatif, juste au cas où tu commencerais à saigner : ce ne sont pas des ongles que j'ai mais des griffes. » le prévint-elle.

« Bof, j'ai connu pire. » ricana Erik, ce qui lui valut sa seconde pichenette de l'après-midi.

C'était drôle, la façon dont Nakia s'accrochait à son épaule. C'était à l'image de leur rapprochement au fil des années universitaires : prudemment, prudemment, prudemment, puis tout d'un coup. L'étudiant ne la sentit progressivement lâcher prise qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, comme si elle s'habituait lentement à la sensation. Une heure plus tard et sa main ne l'agrippait plus du tout. Mais sans pour autant s'éloigner, elle restait sur son épaule telle une présence rassurante.

« Je me rappelle quand tu tatouais la moitié du campus, l'année dernière. » prit-elle la parole, volant la vedette au bourdonnement continu de l'aiguille électrique. « Je te connaissais extraverti, toujours au centre de l'attention, bras droit de T'Challa, mais dès tu avais cet appareil entre les mains, c'était comme si tu devenais une toute autre personne. Je te voyais immédiatement plus calme et posé, plus focalisé, comme complètement dans ta bulle. Enfin, j'imagine qu'un tel degré de concentration est normal étant donné que tu ne dois pas te rater… »

« Et je ne me rate jamais. » l'interrompit Erik sans lever les yeux.

« Oh, crois-moi bien que tu n'auras pas intérêt avec celui-ci. »

Erik stoppa son aiguille. Immédiatement.

« Sinon quoi ? » siffla-t-il.

Nakia fit osciller ses sourcils deux fois, joueuse.

« Sinon, ce sera la fessée. »

L'éclat rire qui s'ensuivit fut tout aussi ridicule que sa réplique, ses fossettes de sortie, et Erik peina à garder sa façade meurtrière bien longtemps.

.

.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Là, tout de suite ? »

Du coin de l'oeil, il entrevit Nakia hausser des épaules. La main qui reposait précédemment sur son épaule était à présent perchée sur sa tête. Erik sentait ses doigts parcourir distraitement ses dreads.

« En général. Pendant une séance de tatouage lamdba. »

Erik passa son mouchoir sur sa peau, chassant l'encre, puis évalua le travail ainsi que ce qu'il en restait. Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes grand maximum, et ce serait une affaire réglée.

« A ce que je vais bouffer juste après. » répondit-il ensuite.

« Vraiment ? » réagit sa voisine.

« Yep. » hocha-t-il la tête.

« Quelle déception. » soupira Nakia. « Et moi qui m'attendais à quelque chose de philosophique. »

« Je fais maths spé, princesse. » lui rappela Erik.

« Et donc ? »

« Si tu veux des sonnets à rimes croisées, demande plutôt à T'Challa. »

« Est-ce que tu vois T'Challa quelque part ? »

Erik roula des yeux.

« Merci. » conclut Nakia.

Erik stoppa encore son aiguille pour la toiser et elle lui tînt tête, son rire se lisant en toutes lettres dans son regard.

.

.

Elle s'observait silencieusement depuis trente secondes, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre devant le miroir, tournant la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Et Erik n'était ni un mec anxieux, ni un mec peu confiant, mais il venait tout juste de se rouler un quatrième joint pour le coincer derrière son oreille, en cas de mauvaise surprise à amortir. Sa montre indiquait 19h36 — soit près de cinq heures passées ensemble sans interruption depuis la rentrée ; grand record —, l'écran d'accueil de son portable faisait défiler un florilège de notifications diverses, sa fenêtre ouverte laissait entrevoir un ciel nocturne qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver et Nakia se mirait toujours sans rien dire. Si joli et si impassible.

« Verdict ? » craqua-t-il.

Nakia dodelina de la tête. Haussa des épaules.

« Mouais. Pas mal. »

Et Erik ne dut pas savoir dissimuler correctement sa figure dépitée car un seul coup d'oeil dans sa direction suffit à ce que la jeune femme éclate d'un rire tonitruant pendant une bonne minute.

« J'adore. » dit-elle enfin. « Et ta tête décompensée, et ce tatouage. J'adore ces reflets. Bleu... bleu vibranium, c'est ça ? »

« Yep. » acquiesça Erik qui se remettait silencieusement de son ascenseur émotionnel.

« C'est vraiment magique comme couleur. Merci beaucoup. »

Erik redressa la tête, le menton haut, toute sa dignité retrouvée.

« Killmonger ne se rate jamais. »

« Là, tu vois, c'était le moment où tu étais censé dire _'de rien, chère Nakia, oh et d'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète : ce tatouage sera gratuit ! Cadeau de la maison.'_. »

Au tour d'Erik de ricaner. Il attrapa le kit pharmaceutique post-tatouage qu'il avait rangé tout en haut de son armoire pour le transporter jusqu'à la table pliante.

« Si tu penses que j'ignorais me faire pleinement exploiter en acceptant cette tâche, tu te rentres le doigt dans l'oeil _et_ dans l'oreille, ma chère. » secoua-t-il la tête avant de lui faire promptement signe de venir. « Approche, qu'on termine le boulot. »

Nakia consentit à se rallonger et laissa Erik étaler d'un toucher précautionneux les baumes nécessaires sur la zone endolorie avant de tout sceller d'un film plastique.

« Tu gardes ça pendant vingt-quatre heures, ok ? Ensuite, tu pourras l'enlever et appliquer cette crème le matin et celle-ci le soir jusqu'à cicatrisation complète. » lui indiqua-t-il. « Je sais que le soleil et toi êtes de très grands potes mais évite de le côtoyer de près pendant un bon mois, surtout si ton tatouage est exposé. Et puis bannis aussi la piscine de ton vocabulaire pendant trente jours au moins. Pour le reste, ça devrait bien aller. » conclut-il.

Nakia se redressa en position assise, ses jambes battant l'air dans le vide.

« Et si la cicatrisation tourne mal ? » spécula-t-elle.

« Elle ne tournera pas mal, Naki. » lui promit Erik.

« Oui mais _si_ elle tourne mal. Et qu'une plaie se développe. Et qu'on m'ampute… de trois côtes. Sans anesthésie. »

« Un scénario de Spielberg serait plus plausible que celui-ci. »

« Oui mais… »

« Tu viendras me voir et j'examinerai ça. » roula des yeux Erik. « Mais je suis prêt à mettre mes propres côtes à amputer qu'il ne se passera strictement rien. »

« S'il se passe quelque chose, je viendrai frapper ici à deux heures et vingt-trois minutes du matin. »

Erik lui offrit un grand sourire, démontrant ainsi du pouvoir d'une dentition parfaite.

« Réveille-moi en pleine nuit et tu verras ce qui t'arrivera, par contre. »

« A savoir : rien du tout. » chantonna Nakia avec un clin d'oeil insolent.

« Tu me sembles terriblement confiante pour un futur cadavre. »

« Futur cadavre ? » s'esclaffa sa voisine avant de pencher sa figure en avant. Si mignonne et si insolente. « Erik N'Jadaka Stevens, tu n'oserais pas. »

« Ah oui ? » la mit-il en doute et il se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur la table, la cernant de part et d'autre par ses bras. « Et pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Nakia montèrent du centre de son torse jusqu'au sommet de son crâne pour redescendre jusqu'à ses yeux. Puis sa bouche.

« Parce que tu n'as jamais rien osé. » murmura-t-elle.

Une éternité ou une poignée de secondes ; jusqu'à ce jour, Erik ne sut jamais vraiment la valeur du temps qui s'écoula durant cet instant. Il suivit le regard de Nakia quitter ses lèvres, regagner ses yeux, et son coeur eut à peine le temps d'effectuer un terrible raté que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait soudain à la volée et :

« Mais voyez-vous ça : Erik Stevens présentant un signe de vie concret avant le couvre-feu. » s'exclama T'Challa, sa pochette d'ordinateur coincé entre son bras et deux bouquins de sociologie. « J'allais dire _'pincez-moi'_ mais j'en connais une qui se ferait un plaisir de me couper toute la circulation du bras. »

Derrière lui, Shuri haussa innocemment des épaules, un rictus purement machiavélique aux lèvres. A côté d'elle se tenaient W'Kabi et Okoye, leur gestuelle mouvementée indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine habituelle dispute de couple — Erik apprendrait plus tard qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre sur la présence de la lettre 'c' dans le mot « Antarctique ». Typique.

« Hey. » dit plus calmement T'Challa en apercevant Nakia perchée sur la table.

« Hey. » répondit tout aussi doucement Nakia et lorsqu'il lui embrassa le front, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme instinctivement apaisée.

Erik détourna du regard. Alluma son joint.

Lentement mais sûrement, la chambre conçue pour deux seuls étudiants en abrita cinq, puis six, puis neuf, puis douze et le jeune homme arrêta de compter après cela. C'était un vendredi soir et comme le voulait la tradition, leur chambre était le QG des prises de décision concernant le restant de la soirée. Alors les têtes défilaient, nouvelles comme anciennes, des noms qu'il oubliait ou retenait par mégarde, et Erik les accueillait avec le salut usuel — check puis bras en croix —, discutait avec certains, s'esclaffait avec d'autres, inaugurait les premiers shots, se frayait un chemin dans la masse, bougeait sa tête au rythme de la musique, _hourglass, yeah she turned it over…_ , une cadence facile pour son esprit progressivement embrumé.

Et Nakia n'était bientôt plus qu'un éclat de rire noyé dans la foule.

* * *

 **Imaginez que Killmonger ait été ramené à temps à Wakanda. I-ma-gi-nez tout ce qui aurait pu changer. Je vous jure que j'en pleure la nuit.**

 **En espérant que ce petit OS vous ait plus...**

 **xo.**


End file.
